


Poppies

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby has some gifts for Veterans’ Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #512 "Armistice Day"

“Hey, boss,” said McGee. “Can I leave a little early today? I… I want to visit my father’s grave.”

Gibbs nodded. “Headed out early myself, driving Ducky out to see his mom.”

“That’s right, she was in World War Two. Thank her for me, please.”

“And me, too,” said Abby, joining them. She carried a bouquet of silk poppies, and she pulled one out to hand to McGee. “For your dad.”

“Thanks, Abs.”

“The rest are for Ducky’s mom. Except this one.”

She handed Gibbs the bouquet, then pinned a flower to his lapel. “Thanks for your service.”

He smiled.

THE END


End file.
